The Wrong Web
by Addinellski
Summary: After Moriarty visits Eurus Holmes in Sherrinford, she starts sneaking out to meet him and record messages for the revenge she is planning on her brothers. But how can Jim tell such an unfeeling woman how she makes him feel? Some season 4 spoilers and focus on Morus. Multi chapter fic still in the works
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The man in the grey suit strolled down the street, quite comfortable in his own world. Yes, his suit was slightly crumpled and creased. Yes, there were shadows under his eyes, but there was still a spring in his step as walked. On this day, it was good to be Jim Moriarty. As far as any governments were concerned, there was no Jim Moriarty. Sherlock thought he was dead too, as did his meddling brother Mycroft. There was no one in the world who knew he was alive. Well, no one except for the person who was the reason for his buoyant mood that particular day. That person and he both had secrets they would take to the grave, both had secrets they could never tell the other, but somehow their little arrangement worked. Maybe it was mutual interest in his 'friends' brother. But that was beside the point. Anything that allowed Moriarty to spend more time with Eurus Holmes was a good thing in his eyes.

As ever, Eurus refused to meet him in a normal way, but instead insisted that he catch a certain bus so whatever character she was disguised as could 'happen' to sit next to him. Jim thought it was a waste of time but then, everyone thought he was dead, so what did he have to worry about? After meeting on the bus, Jim got off at bus stop and he and Eurus heading to the tiny one bedroom flat the former consulting criminal called home. As she walked in, Eurus scanned the apartment, her quick blue eyes darting into every corner, no doubt checking for threats or recording devices.

"There's nothing. I did a scan just before I left. And in any case, everyone thinks I'm dead, remember?"

"Even though they think you're dead, doesn't mean that the current government won't find your new identity suspicious and decide to have you monitored anyway." her voice was so matter-of-fact whenever she stated what she believed to be a fact. The utter certainty she had in herself was both inspiring and terrifying. It was one of the reasons Jim kept coming back to her, kept agreeing to these meetings. It wasn't because he enjoyed at all.

"Are you ever going to tell me more of what you've got planned for the Holmes brothers?" Jim asked, trying his best not to sound like a whining child.

"No, I don't think so." Eurus replied absent mindedly "Not just yet."

"Well then, let's get on with it. What does my favourite Holmes want me to say today?"

 ** _So hey guys! This is my first fic so just bear with me while I get the hang of what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy what I wrote, as I enjoy putting the time and effort into creating it._**

 ** _I'm not entirely sure of where this is gonna go, so if you have any plot ideas feel free to leave a review and mention them and I'll be sure to credit you if I use them._** ** _Thanks for taking the time to read this_**.

 ** _The Addinellski_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The man in the grey suit strolled down the street, quite comfortable in his own world. Yes, his suit was slightly crumpled and creased. Yes, there were shadows under his eyes, but there was still a spring in his step as walked. On this day, it was good to be Jim Moriarty. As far as any governments were concerned, there was no Jim Moriarty. Sherlock thought he was dead too, as did his meddling brother Mycroft. There was no one in the world who knew he was alive. Well, no one except for the person who was the reason for his buoyant mood that particular day. That person and he both had secrets they would take to the grave, both had secrets they could never tell the other, but somehow their little arrangement worked. Maybe it was mutual interest in his 'friends' brother. But that was beside the point. Anything that allowed Moriarty to spend more time with Eurus Holmes was a good thing in his eyes.

As ever, Eurus refused to meet him in a normal way, but instead insisted that he catch a certain bus so whatever character she was disguised as could 'happen' to sit next to him. Jim thought it was a waste of time but then, everyone thought he was dead, so what did he have to worry about? After meeting on the bus, Jim got off at bus stop and he and Eurus heading to the tiny one bedroom flat the former consulting criminal called home. As she walked in, Eurus scanned the apartment, her quick blue eyes darting into every corner, no doubt checking for threats or recording devices.

"There's nothing. I did a scan just before I left. And in any case, everyone thinks I'm dead, remember?"

"Even though they think you're dead, doesn't mean that the current government won't find your new identity suspicious and decide to have you monitored anyway." her voice was so matter-of-fact whenever she stated what she believed to be a fact. The utter certainty she had in herself was both inspiring and terrifying. It was one of the reasons Jim kept coming back to her, kept agreeing to these meetings. It wasn't because he enjoyed at all.

"Are you ever going to tell me more of what you've got planned for the Holmes brothers?" Jim asked, trying his best not to sound like a whining child.

"No, I don't think so." Eurus replied absent mindedly "Not just yet."

"Well then, let's get on with it. What does my favourite Holmes want me to say today?"

 ** _So hey guys! This is my first fic so just bear with me while I get the hang of what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy what I wrote, as I enjoy putting the time and effort into creating it._**

 ** _I'm not entirely sure of where this is gonna go, so if you have any plot ideas feel free to leave a review and mention them and I'll be sure to credit you if I use them._** ** _Thanks for taking the time to read this_**.

 ** _The Addinellski_**


End file.
